monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Candy Cane
thumb|left|86pxCandy Cane 'to córka cukierkowego potwora. Ma dość mocny charakter i nie lubi gdy ktoś bierze ją za naiwną i pustą laleczkę. Candy jest silną osobowością i często mówi to co myśli. Na ogół nie dopuszcza do siebie zbyt wielu upiorów, ale dla przyjaciół jest prawdziwym skarbem. Dziewczyna jest znana z robienia najpyszniejszych słodkości, którymi chętnie częstuje innych. Słowo o sobie ''Jestem chodzącą landrynką i wyglądam jak słodki, opakowany cukiereczek. Jednak nie oceniaj książki po okładce! Jeśli myślisz, że jestem słodką idiotką, to jesteś w ogromnym błędzie. Potrafię o siebie zadbać i mam silny charakter. Umyślnie nigdy nie nie ociekam złośliwością, ale jeśli będę używać sarkazmu w rozmowie z tobą, to nie znajdziesz się na liście moich przyjaciół. A jeśli o nich chodzi, to lepiej z nimi nie zadzieraj. Na ogół staram się być miłą i pogodną optymistką, ale gdy mnie zirytujesz, to przekonasz się, jak bardzo potrafię zmienić swoją twarz. Aha i trzymaj dystans, błagam! Nie ma nic bardziej upokarzającego niż rozsypanie się na oczach innych upiorów. To nie jest tak, że jestem złośliwa i opryskliwa tylko po prostu staraj się mnie nie zdenerwować, bo mam dość hmm gorzki sposób na pokazywanie wściekłości. Znajomi mówią, że nawet gdy próbuję udawać twardą to i tak jestem bardzo miła i przyjacielska, jednym słowem słodka i urocza. Mam swoje wady jak każdy, ale na co dzień jestem dość fajną upiorką. Osobowość Candy to potwór o silnym charakterze. Dziewczyna nie pozwala sobie w kaszę dmuchać i jest dość stanowcza. Na co dzień zachowuje się jak normalna i sympatyczna upiorka, jednak ci, co mieli okazję doświadczyć jej gniewu, już nigdy nie próbowali jej sprowokować. Dla przyjaciół Candy jest miła i słodka i stara się nie pokazywać swojej drugiej natury, pomimo tego, że są oni świadomi temperamentu dziewczyny. Upiorka jest znana z tego, że gdy rozmawia z kimś, kogo nie lubi, to posługuje się sarkazmem, czego rozmówcy nie są w stanie wychwycić. Dziewczyna jest mściwa. Na ogół ciężko ją porządnie zdenerwować, ale gdy już do tego dojdzie, to upiorka planuje dość niemiłe rewanże. Candy jest też bardzo ostrożna, ponieważ jest w całości zrobiona z cukru. Wygląd Candy ma różową skórę i niebieskie oczy. Dziewczyna jest posiadaczką długich, sięgających pleców pofalowanych włosów. Są one koloru złotego z ciemnoróżowymi pasemkami. Candy jest szczupła i ma niebotycznie długie nogi, które chętnie eksponuje, zakładając wyraziste buty i podkolanówki. Relacje 'Rodzina Candy jest córką cukierkowego potwora. Z rodzicami ma dobry kontakt. Czasami jest zła, bo jej rodzice są nadopiekuńczy w obawie przed rozsypaniem się Candy. Upiorka ma kuzynkę o imieniu Lolly Pop. 'Przyjaciele' Candy przyjaźni się z Pardy Speckle, swoim chłopakiem Marsh'em Mallow'em i Jesteene Joke. Ostatnio Candy złapała dobry kontakt z SweetyJelly von Duch i Asami Pralines. 'Miłość' Candy chodzi z zabójczo przystojnym chłopakiem o imieniu Marsh Mallow. Ich związek jest dość burzliwy, lecz trwały. Para zawsze może na siebie liczyć. Marsh również jest synem cukierkowego potwora a dokładniej piankowego. Pasja Candy jest mistrzynią jeśli chodzi o wyroby cukiernicze. Dziewczyna ma ogromny talent do cukiernictwa, a jej słodkości są bardzo popularne. Candy organizuje poczęstunki na przyjęcia i ważne wydarzenia. Do wszystkich swoich słodyczy dodaje różowy cukier puder. Cukiernictwo jest jej wielką pasją. Dziewczyna marzy o tym, by w przyszłości prowadzić cukiernię. Dead Drop Diary Ksywka: '''Cukiereczek, Landrynka '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ''Słodko'' '' Cukieraśnie '' W szkole najbardziej lubi: 'Gotowanie. '... a najmniej: 'Ugryzologię. '''Zwierzątko: 'Świnka morska Jelly. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Pojemniczka z różowym cukrem pudrem. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie nadarzy się okazja, żeby coś upiec! '''Ulubione kolory: '''Wszystkie odcienie różowego, złotego i brązowego. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Jest w całości zrobiony z cukierków. Aranżacja na podstawie piernikowej chatki. '''Ciekawostka: '''Płacze cukrem. Co wyróżnia Candy? *Candy nie zażywa kąpieli. *Dziewczyna podobnie jak wampiry unika słońca. Po zbyt długim przebywaniu w nim upiorka może się skarmelizować. *W jasnych pomieszczeniach skóra Candy skrzy się. *Candy nie kupuje ciuchów jak inne upiorki, zamiast tego wyrabia je z masy cukrowej lub piecze je w formie ciasta. *Candy pachnie truskawkami. *Dziewczyna zawsze nosi ze sobą pojemniczek z różowym cukrem pudrem. Jest on jej autorskiego przepisu i zapewnia perfekcyjne wyroby. *Słodkości robione przez Candy są bardzo uzależniające. Jeśli upiorka upiecze tuzin babeczek, to nikt nie skończy na jednej. *Upiorka stara się na siebie uważać, ale ponieważ jest sypka, pozostawia za sobą różowy cukier, który szybko się rozpuszcza. Ciekawostki *Imię Candy oznacza cukierek, zaś nazwisko cukrową laseczkę. *Urodziny upiorki wypadają 7 kwietnia *Ubrania Candy nie są z cukru, więc dziewczyna może się rozsypać gdy ktoś dotknie ją w skórę. *Ulubionym elementem garderoby upiorki są podkolanówki. *Candy pod wpływem dotyku rozpada się. Wyjątkiem są potwory zrobione również z cukru, pianki, galaretki i innych podobnych rzeczy. Można powiedzieć, że upiorka może nawiązywać kontakt fizyczny tylko z cukierkowymi potworami. Klasyczny potwór '''Cukierkowy potwór to najczęściej potwór zrobiony ze słodyczy. Istnieje wiele odmian tego upiora, gdyż istnieje wiele odmian słodkości. Właśnie dlatego potwór może być z waty cukrowej, żelków, galaretki, pianek, czekolady itd. W zależności od rodzaju słodyczy potwór posiada inne umiejętności. Np. jeśli jest to upiór z galarety, to jest bardzo elastyczny. Motyw cukierkowego potwora został wykorzystany w wielu grach, filmach i grafikach. Zdolności *'Długowieczność - '''Candy nie jest człowiekiem a upiorem powstałym ze słodyczy, co sprawia, że dziewczyna może żyć o wiele dłużej. *'Słodka iskra -''' Kiedy Candy stanie pod światło, jej skóra skrzy się tak mocno, że zbyt bliskie podejście może doprowadzić do chwilowego oślepienia. *'Ekstremalne zmiany fryzury -' Włosy upiorki są zrobione z bardzo elastycznej i rozciągliwej masy, co sprawia, że Candy może robić sobie najróżniejsze fryzury. Umiejętności *'Pieczenie i wyrabianie słodyczy' - Candy ma prawdziwy dryg do robienia własnych słodkości. W dodatku piecze ona przepyszne ciasta, które zawsze się udają. Tajemniczym składnikiem jest różowy cukier puder. Stroje Candy basic.png 'Basic' *Cukierkowa kurteczka i spódniczka do kompletu *Bluzka w paski z nadrukiem serca *Podkolanówki w paski *Różowe koturny sportowe z motywem ociekającego lukru *Dwie różowe bransoletki i kolczyk w kształcie cukierka ' Candy Cane SS.png ' 'Sweat Screams' *Stylizacja pełna przepychu i motyw słodyczy *Czekoladowy kołnierz i jedna warstwa spódnicy *Sukienka w paski, motyw rozpływających się cukierków, nadruki w postaci kolorowych lizaków *Muszka w kształcie cukierka *Landrynkowe podkolanówki *Rozpływające się buty z obcasem w kształcie cukrowej laseczki, lizaka, cukierka i czekolady *Wielki koński ogon z blond i różowymi pasemkami'' *Usta w dwóch kolorach. Górna warga w paski, dolna w ciemnym różu. 'New Scaremester' *Kamizelka i spódniczka posypane cukierkami Candy Cane3.png *Rozpływająca się koszulka *Różowe rozpływające się botki *Żółte zakolanówki *Żółta biżuteria *Cukierkowa kokardka we włosach *Cukierkowy pasek w talii 'New Look' *Różowa kamizelka *Ociekająca spódniczka i buty Candy Cane New Look.png *Białe podkolanówki *Cukierkowa bluzka *Pasek z cukierkiem *Opaska na włosy *Żółto-różowe bransoletki Neon Monster Card Każdy potwór ma swoją neonową kartę identyfikacyjną w swoich ulubionych kolorach. thumb|left|Karta identyfikacyjna Candy Special Series 'Welcome in Sugarland!' Seria ta obejmuje stroje inspirowane cukierkową krainą. Kreacje mają motywy słodyczy, lodów i cukierków. thumb|left|400px|Candy Cane w serii Sugarland Kategoria:LilyWolf Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Cukierkowe potwory Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone